


The Death Of A Timeline

by Zoralink98



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, NO SERIOUSLY SAVE ME FROM MY SINSSSS, Other, Pain, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Sans(Undertale)/Reader - Freeform, Save Me, Spoilers - Undertale Genocide Route, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoralink98/pseuds/Zoralink98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had killed them all without a chance....<br/>but why was he different?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Death Of A Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Angsty Undertale Stuff I wrote in my free time. Warning may contain Feels. 10/10 will make you feel.

You had killed them all….

 

You killed them all and smiled as they died….

 

You killed every last one of them without remorse leaving a trail of dust….

 

But why?

 

Why were you so Determined to kill?

 

Why were you so empty?

 

But most of all, why was he any different than the others?

 

You stood there staring at his silhouette in the golden hallway, the last stretch until you could leave.

 

He was in the way, and yet you couldn’t raise your knife to him.

 

“let’s just get to the point.” he states plainly as he did the last few times

 

You’ve lost count how many times you’ve been here, but you know this will be the last.

 

You were at your wits end and even if you lost again you would just RESET and never come back.

 

The first flurry of bones comes at you swiftly, and as usual you fail to dodge them, unable to bring up determination to fight back. The bones disappear, leaving the damage behind.

 

A flash, a memory is brought to you, a past timeline? A Reset? A save?

 

_Blinding white after a consuming lavender and darkness._

_You had tears in your eyes but you can't seem to remember why._

_Snow? It was Snowing._

_Oh there’s a camera in the bushes._

_In the distance you see a bridge with a large gate over it._

_. . ._

_The Bars look a bit wide._

 

You snap back to your senses, barely clearing the next wave.

 

A spare bone, strikes you in the back, unseen before now, impaling you through your already shredded shirt, the bone fades again, leaving a bloody hole in your collarbone.

 

Another memory flashes into your vision.

 

_It’s cold but his smile warms your heart._

_His jokes and pranks gives life to your sense of humor._

_5000000G!?!?_

_Oh it was just a prank._

_You laugh harder than you have in a while._

_Oh, he has a cute laugh too._

_But you feel you need to continue._

 

The bones stop their assault.

 

It’s your turn.

 

You Know he’s going to dodge, but it doesn't stop the shock that jolts your body when you press FIGHT.

 

He dodges of course and sends another assault after you. This time Blasters.

 

You notice there’s something different in his demeanor, he’s quiet, he feels sad, a different sad than before, like he’s reaching out.

 

Your noticing comes at a cost, you fail to dodge another attack, and take the brunt of the blaster’s attack leaving you severely burned.

 

Your health is getting dangerously low, but you press on.

 

Before you can press FIGHT again, another memory invades your conscious. The FIGHT Button now reads MERCY.

 

_You look up at who you just spared_

_Oh, it’s his brother_

_He’s smiling_

_He begins excitedly about a date of some sorts._

_But you must move on_

_You must stay DETERMINED_

_But….._

_It could be fun….._

 

You smile at the recollection,you remember you had a great time, but then immediately frown feeling a strong weight of sorrow fall on you.

 

_You. Cut. Him. Down._

 

You Attack as it fades leaving that cold shock of your sins crawling up your back.

 

He dodges, again.

 

You feel reassured at his capacity to dodge.

 

You still notice he’s been more silent than usual. The air around him still feels empty and somber, and you feel the need to reach out to him yourself.

 

An Attack from the back and the front, you avoid it with grace.

 

Suddenly he raises his hand, and you get sent into the ceiling.

 

Upon impact your vision goes black, upon returning you are not greeted by the hall, but a bar.

 

_His favorite restaurant_

_He was taking you there for his lunch break._

_You notice even though he keeps a smile,_

_He looks burdened by something…._

_No_

_Someone….._

_. . ._

_A Fart Sound?_

_No_

_A whoopie cushion_

_You Flushed._

_Oh…...He’s laughing._

_He has such a beautiful laugh._

 

A single tear rolls down your cheek.

 

How you longed to hear his laugh again.

 

You stand from your place on the floor

 

You definitely have broken ribs, you feel them crunching internally.

 

You hear his voice finally as you stand.

 

“hey kid, why are you crying? don’t you enjoy this? don’t you love to kill?” he said aloud as if nothing he said struck a blow to you.

 

You felt hurt, you knew it, you knew all along.

 

This world had consequences too.

 

You had to make this right,

 

**_You were DETERMINED to do so._ **

 

“No” You said defiantly and in tears gasping in a sob, clutching your wounds.

 

“what do you mean no? you’ve only **killed everyone i’ve ever cared about**.” he sounded like he was on the verge of tears.

 

Another scene flashed into your vision.

 

_A-a restaurant?_

_This isn’t Grillby’s_

_It’s a lot fancier._

_Oh it’s him._

_That’s right this is your first “date”._

_You Notice how tired he looks up close._

_Is he still troubled by that person?_

_“hey”_

_Oh was he saying something?_

_You go to apologize but he stops you_

_He begins a story and by the end of it you were chilled._

_He was staring at you with empty eye sockets._

_Had he just threatened you?_

_No…._

_It must be a prank_

_He’s laughing again._

_You can’t help but laugh along with him, but you still feel unsettled._

_Did he even like you?_

 

He did,

 

He even loved you.

 

You remember now.

 

He loved you, and you him.

 

You look up and see his face in the light now.

He was in tears.

 

“but that’s not true isn’t it?!” he growled tears still rolling down his cheekbones.

 

You gasp and cover your mouth at the realization

 

“you remember now don't you? you know that once upon a timeline i loved you.” he wiped his eyes.

 

You fall to your knees

 

“but even after you reset, even after you slowly slaughtered my friends, even after you killed my brother. i can't help but see the one i fell in love with.” he cried.

 

“S-sans.” you breathed

 

You became a monster and he still loved you

 

You destroyed his everything and he still wanted to be with you.

 

You didn't deserve him.

 

You had to make this right,

 

You needed to make him happy again.

 

“S-sans I can fix this.” You gasped reaching for your Save.

 

Suddenly a bone struck through your reset button.

 

“no” he sighed

 

“you started this, you need to end it and face your consequences.” he looked at you.

 

You swallowed down the knot in your throat.

 

“but we can face it together.” he said holding out his hand

 

He is sparing you, but do you trust him?

 

You do.

 

**_THUMP-THUMP_ **

 

Your hand hits the MERCY button.

 

**_THUMP-THUMP_ **

 

You spared him

 

**_THUMP-THUMP_ **

 

You collapse into his chest a crying mess

 

**_THUMP-THUMP_ **

 

He hugged you softly, crying quietly into your shoulder.

 

**_THUMP-THUMP_ **

 

As you both embraced you smiled

 

**_THUMP-THUMP_ **

 

All you could see was red

 

**_THUMP-THUMP_ **

 

You were DETERMINED

 

**_THUMP-THUMP_ **

 

You raised the knife, smiling

 

**_THUMP-THUMP_ **

 

But your actions were not your own

 

**_THUMP-THUMP_ **

 

“Since when were you the one in control?” the words slipped easily out of your mouth as you plunged the knife down into his back.

 

You were no longer you, you never were you to begin with. You plunged the knife into him again.

 

Every EXP, Every LV you lost more and more of yourself. As the knife plunged deeper.

 

And now, you lost your entire being to the demon inside as his blood spilled

 

You lost yourself to pure DETERMINATION as he pleaded for mercy.

 

As he turned to dust you decided that for the best of the world no one should have control anymore.

 

Not. Even. You.

 

The knife glowed red in the sunlight.

 

You picked it up.

 

You whispered to yourself “It’s kill or be killed.” and gasped your last breath as you plunged the knife into yourself.

 

You smiled, no longer solely your own.

 

As you bled out on the tile, you became content, you had finished your journey, and accomplished your goal.

 

You were The First and Last Human after all, and killing is all you knew.

 

**Author's Note:**

> DID YOU ENJOY IT? HOW WAS THE HEART STOMPING???? Jk I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
